


Get Close

by iffyluv



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Consensual, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Getting to Know Each Other, Huddling For Warmth, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Sex to Stay Warm, Short One Shot, but I'm going with it anyway, just something i wrote to get over some writer's block, stuck together, stupid trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffyluv/pseuds/iffyluv
Summary: “Ben, I think we should share the blanket,” Rey said finally. As much as she hated the idea of huddling up to Ben for warmth, the thought of freezing to death seemed much worse.Things just happen when you think you might freeze to death.Reylo One-Shot





	Get Close

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been super blocked this whole week and writing has been really hard for either of my fics so I decided to just write through it. I'm also not so great at writing smut, so I'm working on that I guess. I have a weird thing for "stuck together", "sharing a bed" and "huddle for warmth" tropes because I'm a garbage person haha. "Oh no! However will they stay warm?"
> 
> Anyway I'm working on the update for [Bad Teachers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907856/chapters/32007459), this seemed to do it's job and help me get past my funk. Enjoy!

When the engine sputtered out on the cold mountain road, Rey knew that it wasn’t good. As she leaned over the open hood starring hopelessly into the engine compartment she knew it was worse than that. It wasn’t something she could fix without the proper tools and she knew it would need to be seen by a mechanic. 

Ben, ever helpful and optimistic, was wandering around the side of the road holding his phone in the air trying to get a signal. It was a pointless venture as the area was a dead zone, Rey could tell based on his frequent curses as signal would blip momentarily only to be lost a fraction of a second later. 

What was more concerning was the fact that she hadn’t seen a car go by since they’d been forced to stop. If there had been other traffic on the road then they could flag someone down for help but no dice. It was starting to get dark, and the air was getting colder. The pine trees overhead swayed as the wind brushed their tops far overhead. At least with the trees there was some shelter from the wind but with the growing shadows things were starting to look a little imposing. 

Finally, she unlatched the stand and closed the hood. They’d have to wait for rescue, and hopefully not freeze to death first. 

Ben appeared at her side, a sour expression on his face. “Any luck?”

“No!” she snapped, annoyed. She walked around to the driver’s side and plopped into the seat and tried starting the engine again in some kind of hail Mary that maybe the powers that be decided to take mercy on her. It squealed as she cranked the ignition then sputtered out again. They wouldn’t even be able to get heat, and with night quickly approaching it was a serious concern. Rey groaned and let her head rest against the steering wheel. 

Ben meanwhile trudged through the snow to the trunk. In the back was at least a few emergency necessities. They weren’t completely unprepared. 

A scratchy wool blanket, a tarp, a flashlight, and a first aid kit alongside the spare tire and a jack. They didn’t need the first aid kit for the moment. But the blanket and flashlight would be useful. He grabbed the tarp too, not really sure what for but he figured it might offer some warmth if they got truly desperate. 

His footsteps crunched in the snow as he rounded back around to the front passenger side. He slid into the seat and handed the woolen blanket to Rey. The tarp got haphazardly tossed into the back seat and he placed the flashlight on top of the dash. 

“Ben, what if no one drives by?” Rey asked, as she absentmindedly tugged at a loose string on the hem of the blanket. 

“Just put the hazard lights on and I’m sure someone will come by eventually,” he said but he was just as concerned as she was. They could potentially be here all night and they weren’t really the best equipped for the cold. 

Rey wordlessly reached for the toggle and flipped on the hazards. Then they sat in silence except for the quiet clicking sound of the hazard lights blinking. 

This whole venture had been a terrible idea from the start, Rey was from the desert and Ben hated leaving the city. Neither of them were cut out for a mountain resort and shame on their boss for this. This employee team-building retreat was supposed to be to improve teamwork and communication. Unfortunately, Ben and Rey had duties in the lab and when the samples from the Takodana Lab arrived late, they had to make sure they were properly processed before leaving them for a weekend. So their boss arranged for them to take a company car up to the resort later instead of coming up on a chartered bus with the rest of their colleagues. 

It would have been fine if it had literally been with anyone else, but no… It was Rey and Ben. Rey saw Ben as an arrogant hot shot who liked to use ‘constructive criticism’ as an excuse to be an asshole. And Ben saw Rey as someone who was able to slide by on natural talent alone and never had to really work for it. Neither were entirely correct in their assumptions and neither had really bothered to get to know each other past that. They’d butt heads at work then withdraw to their respective worker cliques and that was that. 

Now they were quite literally trapped together. It was getting dark so the book Ben had brought for the drive wasn’t helpful and they would need to conserve the car’s battery just incase. So not only were they trapped they were also without anything in the way of distractions to pass the time. 

So they sat in silence. 

It was completely dark before an hour had passed and not a single car had driven by. Rey quietly unfolded the wool blanket and offered half to Ben to stretch over the center console. Ben declined, it was a nice gesture but it wouldn’t be helpful to either of them with that much open space between them and the blanket wasn’t quite big enough for that anyway. 

Ben tried not to concentrate on the fact that he could now see his breath everytime he exhaled or that even under the blanket Rey’s teeth were starting to chatter. He pulled his coat tighter and rocked slightly to keep his blood flowing. 

“Ben, I think we should share the blanket,” Rey said finally. As much as she hated the idea of huddling up to Ben for warmth, the thought of freezing to death seemed much worse. 

“It’s not big enough to stretch over the console,” Ben insisted. 

“Then we move into the back seat, come on,” she said rolling her eyes before she started crawling ungracefully over the center console and into the back seat.

Ben groaned loudly; he knew she was right and he hated it. He grabbed the flashlight and followed her awkwardly into the back. He settled in beside her and she laid the blanket over his lap. They sat side by side, touching for the first time in well… ever.

Being in such close proximity to the other was an enormous source of warmth. Rey found that her side touching Ben’s was comfortable in comparison to the side left to the open. She pulled the wool blanket to underneath her chin and tried to will herself to relax. But with each passing minute the air in the car got a little colder and she found herself wanting to get closer Ben. 

They both seemed to be trying to access just how much danger they were in, neither quite sure what their odds were. The colder it got the less they seemed to dislike each other as before. Their professional rivalry melted into two individuals bonded in the face of adversity. 

Ben decided it was time to grab for the tarp, it meant leaning out of the meager warmth from Rey and the blanket for a moment. The tarp was bigger than the blanket and made from starchy plastic but one side was a foil like lining that might reflect some of their natural body heat. It was worth a try at the very least. Rey helped him tuck in the edges around them, cocooning them the wrinkly material. 

As they settled back into their positions side by side, Rey decided it was time to speak up. “Ben, I think we should try to get closer,” she said. 

Ben had been thinking the same thing but didn’t want to sound like he was coming on to her in their situation. He nodded, agreeing that a new position would be more productive. In a awkward shuffle of bodies, blanket and tarp they were laying on their sides across the seat of the car. Ben was wedged between Rey and the back of the seat with her back pressed against his chest. 

“I’m not being fresh,” he stated as he wiggled to unzip the front of his coat and pull the sides over Rey’s shoulder. 

“No,” she said, “that’s actually really good,” as she nestled backward into him. His coat wasn’t quite big enough to zip up around the both of them but it still was much better than sitting side by side like they had been. Ben wasn’t sure where to put his hands without seeming like it was another come on. Rey seemed since his dilemma and took his hand and brought it around her waist like he was embracing her. 

The position was so intimate, and yet so much more effective in keeping them warm. It had been a long time since Ben had been this physically close to anyone. It seemed almost unfair that it was necessary for survival and not for an actual emotional connection. At the same time his problems with Rey seemed far away now, he couldn’t recall why they argued in the lab so often. 

“Ben?” Rey asked softly into the dark. 

“Yeah?” 

“What’s your favorite color?” 

It was an odd question but it gave him a slight distraction from the chill. “Um, I don’t know, black maybe, or red… Why?” 

“I read that freezing to death is like falling asleep and I’m trying to stay awake,” Rey said. There was still a hint of fear in her voice and Ben immediately sympathized. Not that he had a great life outside of work, he only had a few friends and they weren’t particularly close, he also had a strained relationship with his parents that only seemed to get worse with each passing year. But all that was better than falling asleep and never waking up.

“Rey, we’re not going to freeze to death,” he said reassuringly. He wasn’t actually sure of that, but he wasn’t about to voice his doubts now. 

“I know,” she said softly, but there was doubt in her voice. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Ben asked after a moment of silence had passed between them. He decided to play along. 

Rey thought for a moment, “Green,” she said. “Maybe blue?” 

“Green was the color of my bedroom walls when I was a kid,” he said. 

There was a slight smile in Rey’s voice, “I went through so many different bedrooms I don’t remember them all.” 

“Did you move a lot?” 

“Yeah,” she said barely above a whisper. “I was in the foster system so I went between a lot of different homes.” They paused. Ben didn’t know that about her; she didn’t act like someone who came such hardship. “It was okay though,” she continued optimistically. “I was adopted when I was fourteen.” 

Ben was surprised, what he understood of the foster/adoption system was that fourteen year olds didn’t get adopted that often. 

Rey could tell what he was thinking, “My dad was older, a widower, his wife died before I came around. They never could have children of their own but they wanted them. His name was Ben too,” she explained. “But I called him ‘Obi’,” she added. She smiled fondly. Obi had been a good parent to her when she’d never had one. It hadn’t been an easy task, adopting a teenage girl and raising her during the most tumultuous years but he managed and even sent Rey to college. He gave her a future. She missed him dearly. 

Ben seemed to sense that Obi was no longer around and decided not to press for details. Instead he focused on something on something else. “Tell me about about a summer you spent with Obi,” he asked. 

Rey obliged, “The summer before my senior year,” she started, “He rented this old, terrible, RV and we drove around to a bunch of different colleges for tours. I was mortified at the time, this old embarrassing clunker that broke down more times than I could count. But it was great, we stopped at all the terrible little tourist traps, I got to stand in two different states at once.” She was truly smiling now, recalling the memory. “What about you?” Rey asked softly. “Tell me about one of your summers?” 

Ben sighed softly, “I don’t know, I was an angry teenager,” he said. “When I was sixteen, my parents were in the middle of getting divorced and my dad and I were having trouble seeing eye to eye on things. So my mom insisted that he take me on a trip, bond a little. I was awful so I’m starting to wonder if she was trying to punish him or something.” 

“Ben…”

“I know, I know,” he said, breathing softly into the back of her neck. “It started out about like you’d expect. Think this angry teenager dressed in all black and blasting heavy metal in his headphones. Then my dad, just tired and trying.” Ben decided at that moment that when they got out of this he’d give old Han Solo a call. “He would’ve loved you though, he liked cars, fixing them and talking about them. Used to do a lot of formula one racing when he was younger. Took me to the US grand prix that summer. I didn’t appreciate it enough.”

“We never do,” Rey said softly. 

They continued talking about a lot of things, successfully distracting themselves from the cold. Eventually though, their voices became laced with sleep and they started to talk through yawns and sighs before their conversation started to peter out all together. 

Rey was certain that Ben had started to doze and she was on the brink of sleep herself when she realized soft nudge at the back of her thigh. 

Ben jerked from his sleep in horror at being betrayed by his own body, “I’m sorry,” he stuttered out as he started to sit up. 

“Ben, wait, it’s ok!” Rey said quickly, mourning the loss of his warmth at her back. It was difficult to see each other in the darkness and Ben was grateful for that. But it didn’t stop the shame that blossomed in his chest. “It’s fine, I don’t mind, please lay back down,” she said softly. 

Rey didn’t mind, that was the truth. Ben slowly laid back down between her and the back of the seat. “I’m sorry, I really am,” he said embarrassed. 

“It’s ok,” she said softly, her voice sweet and gentle. Rey pulled his arms back around her, pressing her back into his chest again and relishing the warmth of his body beside hers. She could feel him holding his breath slightly in shame and intertwined her fingers with his encouragingly. “It’s alright, I understand,” she said again. 

It didn’t go away, no matter how hard Ben tried to will it to. It still prodded Rey despite how Ben tried to reposition so that it wouldn’t. 

She knew how embarrassed he was, how difficult this situation was and at the same time there was something rather affectionate about it. She held his hand softly to her belly and imagined it slipping down her the front of her pants, the calloused fingers finding her core. 

Rey forced herself to think of something, anything else, but try as she might the heat developing at her center wasn’t going away. 

“Ben?” she asked softly into the dark. 

“Yeah?” he responded, his voice hushed as he’d turned his face into the seat cushion. 

“I’m on the pill,” she said nervously, “And I’m clean.” This was a serious situation, they could very well be in danger and this was what she was thinking about right now? It was embarrassing. Perhaps it was because of the situation that she was feeling this way, and she was emboldened by the prospect of the danger they were in. Rey had seen a soft and gentle side of Ben tonight, she liked being held by him and their workplace rivalry was forgotten when she was wrapped in his warmth. She wanted him. “I mean, we can... if you want to,” Rey’s voice was quiet and soft. 

Ben wanted to, a primal part of his brain wanted very much to and yet there was another part of him that felt like it would be taking advantage of Rey in an emotionally compromised situation. “Rey, you don’t have to--” 

“No, I don’t have to,” her voice was steadier now. More sure. “But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to.” 

Ben still wasn’t sure, who knew what this could lead to? What if they both regretted it later? He voiced his concerns to Rey. 

She was quiet for a moment, thinking about it but came upon the same conclusion as before. “Just know that I want to, Ben,” she said. “If you want me, I want you.” 

“I want you,” Ben choked out quietly. His arms tightened around her and his hardness pressed into the back of her thigh. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“If you change your mind, I’ll stop,” he said, his breath unsteady on her cheek. 

“I know.” 

She leaned back into him, and gently released his hand allowing it to wander downward. 

His found the top of her leggings, and dipped past her waistband. She opened her legs slightly to give his fingers access as they tangled with the soft curls at her apex. Slowly, he moved down, dipping into her velvet folds with his firm fingertips, drawing a breathy sigh from her lips. Ever so softly he located her stiff pearl, each gentle stroke making her suck in the cold air with anticipation. 

In a move that had her melting into him, he nudged aside the collar of her coat to place a gentle, reverent kiss on her neck. His fingers quickened, circling her bud with careful but attentive ministrations. He didn’t falter as his other hand slipped underneath her and under her coat to palm her breast. She arched her back into him at the as the wave of sensation in her loins began to mount. His fingers twisted gently around her nipple, teasing it to attention and eliciting a series of amorous moans from Rey. His fingers at her clit were unceasing in the quick pace until she was coming unravelled in a gasping mess. 

“Oh god, Ben!” she cried out as the sensations overwhelmed her, leaving her gripping the edge of the seat as her thighs quaked around his hand. He rode out her orgasm, not ceasing in his attentive strokes. 

As the last vestiges of her climax began to ebb, his fingers left her soft folds drawing a streak of her fluids over the skin of her hip. He worked the waistband of her leggings down past her hip and she wiggled a little to assist him. He pulled her pants down just enough, not wanting to undress her too much in this cold. She heard his zipper and felt him maneuver behind her to free his erection from his pants. Rey adjusted her hips to give him better access, her breath hitching in anticipation. 

He lined up with her entrance, the position was a little awkward with both of them laying on their sides but was the most conducive to exposing the least amount of themselves to the cold and removing the least amount of clothing. When they made it out of all of this, he would very much like to do things correctly. Take Rey out to dinner and make love properly, naked with the lights on. If she would have him when all of this was over. 

His breath was hot on her neck as he took her impossibly slow, sinking inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt inside her. “Fuck,” he moaned, “Rey, you’re so tight.” 

“It’s been awhile,” she said, her voice hitching on her words. Ben planted his lips on the soft skin of her neck while his hand worked back around to her front. His fingers found the stiff nub again, working over it with less grace this time. She gasped softly, a sound that was delicious in his ears. Ben started to thrust, starting slowly before picking up pace. Rey opened herself to him more and more, her fervid moans egging him on. 

It wasn’t long before he could feel his own climax mounting, like a tightened coil in his gut about to break. His fingers moved with more urgency, determined to draw one more orgasm from Rey before he let himself go. 

“Ben!” she moaned, the sound of his name spurring that primal part of him, “Fuck! Don’t stop!” She turned her face into the seat biting down on the hem of the blanket. Then she was crying out unintelligibly as the suddenly dam broke. Her face froze in a look somewhere between agony and awe but the expression was lost to the darkness. Her body spasmed; her walls flexing erratically around Ben’s member, milking him to his peak. 

His hot seed coated her still spasming insides as he came with illicit groan. 

They were both shaking slightly, still fighting off the mind numbing effects of their consummation. They laid there for a moment as they started to come down. With gentle slowness, Ben withdrew from her and helped tug her leggings back up so as not to leave her open to the cold. Then he tucked himself back into his pants and resumed his place with his arms wrapped protectively around her. 

Rey suddenly realized that it was the first time she’d ever orgasmed with a partner. The irony was that if you’d told her just that morning that Ben Solo would be the first man to ever make her come (twice no less) she’d never would have believed it. She wondered vaguely if she should tell him or if it would just go straight to his ego. 

“Rey?” 

“Yeah?” She turned in his arms, rolling over to face him. She could barely make out the lines of his handsome features in the dark. 

“Would you like to get dinner sometime?” Ben asked. 

Rey snorted a soft laugh, it was funny considering he was asking her out after they’d just fucked like rabbits. “I think we skipped a few steps,” she said. 

“Best we go back and check all our boxes?” he responded hopefully. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she said smiling. 

Rey leaned forward, finding his lips with hers in the darkness. His kiss was tender and gentle, like his lovemaking had been. She pressed into him, their legs tangling together and his arms warm and sturdy around her. 

They laid like that for sometime before the inside of car was illuminated by headlights from another vehicle outside. Before they had time to untangle themselves there was a tap on the front driver side window. 

“You folks ok in there?” an unfamiliar voice said cutting through the silence. 

There was an awkward scramble between them to sit up. Ben unwrapped himself from the blanket and braced himself against the sudden cold and Rey’s absence. He made sure to tuck the edge of the blanket and tarp back snuggly against Rey to keep her from getting cold. 

He nearly tumbled out of the rear passenger door as his foot caught the edge of the tarp while he was getting out. 

The flashing from the red and blue police lights topped with the harsh glare from the headlights was nearly blinding after having laid in the darkness for so long. 

“Hello there?” the sheriff’s deputy said. Ben shivered against the cold. “You Ben Solo?” the officer asked. 

“Yeah I am, and Rey Kenobi’s here too,” he gestured to the cab of the car as Rey started to climb out of the car still wrapped in the blanket. 

“Your boss up at the lodge called in a missing persons, looks like we found you,” he said. “Why don’t you and your girlfriend hop in the truck, where I got the heater going. I’ll tag your car for the tow.” 

Ben nodded breathing into his folded hands to warm them up. Neither of them bothered to correct the deputy. After what they’d done it seemed silly to deny that they’re… something now. 

Rey gave the stranger a quiet “Thank you,” as the trudged up to the truck. They said nothing as they climbed into the deputy’s truck but the blast of the heater was one of the single most welcomed sensations either had ever felt.

The deputy called into the dispatch to let them know that he’d found Ben and Rey. Then scurried about grabbing a couple of blankets that were much better than the one they’d been sharing and then cracking open a couple of hand warmers for them. Then he left them to tag their car for the tow truck. 

While he was gone they sat in silence for a moment. 

“Are you ok?” Ben asked, his voice a little unsteady from the cold. 

Rey scooted closer to him and nestled into his side. “Better now,” she said softly, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his.


End file.
